Wireless communication systems transfer data packets between User Equipment (UE) to provide data communication services, like internet access, voice calls, media streaming, user messaging, among other communication services. Wireless communication systems allow users to move about and communicate over the air with access communication.
To expand or enhance the wireless signal coverage of a wireless communication network, repeaters may be added to locations not adequately covered by current network infrastructure. A repeater transmits and receives wireless signals exchanged between UEs and a wireless access point. Without the signal repetition provided by the wireless repeater, the coverage area of the wireless network access point may otherwise have not extended far enough to serve the UEs using the repeater. Thus, a wireless repeater provides a less resource intensive means for increasing wireless network coverage.
Although repeaters are a useful solution to expanding network coverage, each repeater has a frequency response across multiple component frequencies. This may cause a ripple effect in which the accumulated frequency response across the multiple component frequencies for a repeater further down a repeater chain may be significantly deteriorated. Unfortunately, current methods of exerting frequency control in a cascading repeater chain are neither efficient nor effective.